doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Dodo Chaplet
Dodo Chaplet - formalmente Dorothea Anne Chaplet (PROSA: Who Killed Kennedy) - foi uma companheira do Doctor perto do fim de sua primeira encarnação. Ele a trouxe para suas viagens dentro de segundos em seu primeiro encontro, citando a sua semelhança física com sua neta. (TV: "Bell of Doom") Dodo teve contato limitado com outros companions, gastando apenas um tempo significativo com Steven Taylor. Ela conheceu e se deu bem com Polly Wright brevemente em Londres, em 20 de Julho de 1966 e estava com ela quando encontrou pela primeira vez Ben Jackson. Nem Ben nem Polly tinham visto a TARDIS ainda quando Dodo preferiu parar de viajar com o Doctor, enviando sua decisão para ele por Polly. (TV: The War Machines) Apesar de não ser americana, Dodo viajou muito nos Estados Unidos. Ela visitou a Flórida e Nova York, em Março e Abril de 1965 (PROSA: Salvation) e o Arizona, em Outubro de 1881. (TV: The Gunfighters) No entanto, a maioria dos detalhes da vida de Dodo - sua infância, as razões para ela ter começado e parado de viajar com o Doctor e até mesmo a sua possível morte - estão envoltas em uma confusão criada por várias fontes altamente contraditórias e especulativas. Biografia Início da Vida Dodo nasceu em 1949. (PROSA: Salvation) Seu avô era francês. Tendo apenas visitado a França na época do Massacre de São Bartolomeu, ao ouvir o sobrenome de Dodo e sua ascendência francesa, Steven especulou que Dodo era uma descendente da aparentemente condenada Anne Chaplet. Isto significaria que Anne tinha sobrevivido ao massacre dos huguenotes, em 24 de agosto de 1572. (TV: The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve) Para um projeto de escola, Dodo pesquisou sua árvore genealógica e encontrou evidências de que ela era descendente de huguenotes que deixaram a França para escapar da perseguição, o que sugere que a teoria de Steven poderia estar correta. (PROSA: Who Killed Kennedy) Dodo foi morar com sua tia-avó Margaret antes de se juntar ao Primeiro Doctor em suas viagens. O relacionamento delas era provavelmente tenso. Dodo disse que sua falta não seria sentida. (TV: The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve) Ela expressou prazer quando viu que não ia voltar para casa em breve. (TV: The Ark) Ela não era uma boa aluna e, provavelmente, nunca chegou ao final do secundário, muito menos a universidade. (PROSA: Salvation) Ela não falava e nem entendia francês, em grande parte porque ela pulou suas aulas de francês na escola para aprender a beijar atrás do ginásio da escola. (PROSA: The Man in the Velvet Mask) Além dessas declarações, os detalhes de sua juventude divergem em alguns detalhes. De acordo com um relato, ela cresceu em uma das partes mais pobres de Londres. Quando seus pais morreram, ela foi morar com uma tia (possivelmente não sua tia-avó Margaret), que era mais rica do que seus pais e também era uma alpinista social. Com isso, Dodo teve exposição para uma ampla variedade de experiências sociais em sua jovem vida. Ela tinha dificuldade em acreditar que a existência miserável em que tinha nascido e o mundo que sua tia aspirava faziam parte da mesma realidade. Para lidar com isso, ela reinventava-se continuamente de acordo com a sua situação no momento, alegando ter "atuado por toda sua vida". Assim, seu sotaque era situacional. (PROSA: The Man in the Velvet Mask) Uma fonte alternativa sobre sua juventude alega que os pais de Dodo não morreram quando ela era jovem. Em vez disso, sua mãe morreu em um acidente. Seu pai sofreu um colapso mental e teve que ser hospitalizado, mas ainda estava vivo no momento do primeiro encontro de Dodo com o Doctor. Eles também não eram pobres. Esta fonte alternativa de sua vida alegava que seus pais eram ricos o suficiente para levá-la para Everglades na Flórida. Esta viagem a fez apreciar profundamente a variedade de vida na Terra e um desejo de ver mais do mundo. No entanto, após a morte de sua mãe, Dodo foi morar com sua tia-avó, Margaret. Entre outras coisas, ela forçava Dodo em aulas de dicção. Dodo desenvolveu um sotaque "natural" e um sotaque "chique". A vida com sua formal tia-avó também a levou a ver-se de duas maneiras: "Dorothea", a jovem dama que Margaret queria que ela fosse, e "Dodo", a criança simples na escola que provavelmente ela realmente era. (PROSA: Salvation) HABILIDADES Dodo sabe tocar piano(TV: ''The Gunfighters'') en:Dodo Chaplet es:Dodo Chaplet Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Companions